


Благословение Зелёного Бога-Дракона

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Humor, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020
Summary: Посуда с декором из воздушного пластилина. Очень интересная посуда.3 фотографии: 600*600 px, 600*840 px; общий вес: 1.2 Мб
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|05: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Благословение Зелёного Бога-Дракона

В деревне Белого Дракона вам могут предложить "чешуйку Хакурю, наполненную искренней любовью". Эффект превосходит все самые смелые ожидания — искренняя любовь настигнет вас мгновенно, причём к первому, кого вы увидите рядом с собой. В деревне же Зелёного Дракона верят, что объект любви лучше всё-таки выбирать самостоятельно. Однако, если у вас есть опасения, что после близкого знакомства, чувство может оказаться не взаимным... что ж, тогда неплохо запастись хорошим, кхм, тонизирующим чаем. Всенепременно в подходящей посуде, несущей в себе благословение самого активного из Богов-Драконов.

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbwIa3.jpg)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbwg60.jpg)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbwrlD.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_challenge/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
